


heartbeats

by Rayne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne/pseuds/Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffy Rosemary written to sooth the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

The first time you had laid with Kanaya, head on her chest and eyes squeezed shut, you had been terrified. The room was silent, far too silent for one with their ear pressed against another's chest, and it had taken you a few minutes to place what was wrong. There was no heartbeat.

Looking back on it, you suppose you should have expected it, Kanaya was undead, after all, but it had scared you all the same. Your breath had hitched, and you felt your heart sped up, as if it was trying to compensate for the lack of motion in the other woman's chest, and you buried her face into her. She had asked what was wrong, but you simply shook her head, telling her it was silly. She hadn't pressed it for much longer. You had appreciated it.

Now, almost a year later, you still weren't fully comfortable with it. Was it possible to get used to? You didn't think so. You would rest your head on her chest, eyes slipping shut, and though you had done it almost every night for the past few months, your own heart almost jumped out of your chest every time. It was unnatural, to have a heart that did not beat, and somewhere deep inside you, it must have registered. It was instinct. But Kanaya was warm, soft and loving, and laying as you did couldn't have felt more right. If you could have changed things, you were so certain you wouldn't have, because she was Kanaya, and why would you want to change her? So her heart didn't beat. So it scared you. That was fine by you. You loved her.

And functioning heart or not, you were fairly certain she loved you, as well.


End file.
